The Social Network
by dmwcool1
Summary: Exploring Facebook.


**I don't have a Facebook So I'm sorry if this isn't acurate. Just a little thing I thought of. Sorry if it's bad. Or if the grammar/spelling is bad.**

"Jessie, come up here," the sheriff doll called out to his sister. Sitting on the mouse pad on the desk, he moved the computer mouse ahead of him around festively. "I wanna show you something!"

After many thumps and clanks, the redhead pushed herself onto the desktop, wheezing heavily.

"What do you want Woody? I was ridin' Bullseye…" All her brother did was point at the computer screen. She read the title and furrowed her eyebrows. "What's Facebook?"

Woody shrugged as he scrolled down the page. "I dunno. Trixie showed it to me. But look." The cowgirl's face lit up as while she read the heading.

"'Woody's Round-up Fan Page'. Yeehaw!" she exclaimed, sliding her body next to Woody's. "Where didja find it?"

"Trixie showed me Andy's page. He, apparently, pressed the 'like' button. I saw it on his profile…" Jessie nudged him and gave him an inquisitive look.

"You OK, partner?" she asked.

"Yeah," Woody finally answered, his posture slightly hunched. "I just miss him. That's all…"

"I think he misses you, too," Jessie consoled. Suddenly, something caught her eye on the screen. "Can it be…?" she asked herself moving the mouse to place the cursor of a certain area.

Clicking on an icon, the page changed to a new layout, showing a woman that had an elderly smile on her face. Jessie's head tilted to the side as she clicked on one of her photo albums. The first image displayed an aged photograph of the younger version on this woman with a small infant that was wrapped in white linens till it was only the baby's face that shown. There was a caption underneath it.

"'July 17th, 1973: One of the greatest days of my husband, David, and I ever experienced. The birth of my daughter, Kelsey." She clicked on the next series of pictures. She leaned forward closer and closer after each click of the mouse. More pictures surfaced, showing the woman playing with a young toddler. The woman hugging her husband while supporting the child between their bodies as they smiled into the camera. The woman clapping her hands as the child opened her Christmas present, exposing a large stuffed animal. Then another photo popped up; she was lifting her shirt, revealing her swollen belly.

"1976: Starting up the journey of motherhood again!"

Jessie looked down to her own stomach and rubbed it. Reaching out to gently touch her shoulder, Jessie looked up and smiled to see it was Woody.

"What does she mean?" asked Jessie, unsure of why this woman took a picture of her midsection.

"She's pregnant," answered Woody. "I should know, it happened to Mrs. Davis twice. It means she has a baby inside of her." Jessie's eyes squinted, concentrating on the picture.

Buzz then climbed onto the counter. Hesitant to announce his arrival, he quiet walked up to them. "What's going on?" he finally asked, resting his knees on the mouse pad to sit on his ankles, "I thought there was a meeting today, Woody."

"In a minute, Buzz," Woody whispered.

"What are you guys looking at?" Jessie didn't answer. Instead, she clicked through the pictures until the album ended. She clicked on a new one that was labeled 'Family Reunion 2010'.

"That's what she looks like now," Jessie told herself, tapping her finger on her chin. The lady that was shown in the picture still had a look of youth in her eyes but wrinkles crinkled at the edges. Her smile shone brightly with genuine happiness but the creases around her mouth were prominent. The subsequent group of pictures had masses of family members conversing and beaming. But the woman seemed to have the highest position in regard, probably due to the fact that she was the grandmother and mother of the relatives.

"Are you sure this is her?" Woody questioned as the album finished.

"Click on that one," Buzz suggested, pointed to one more album that remained unviewed.

It was a sharp contrast form the others. The woman was not grown but a girl, a teenager. The pictures were in black and white. The surroundings were all too familiar to Jessie.

"Holy cow…" Jessie gasped bringing her hand to her mouth.

There was a picture of two teenagers poising with a milkshake on the table they were sitting at : 'David and I messing around ha ha.'

A picture of the girl and three other girls walking down the street : 'The Beatles. The female version.'

A teenager with a bob cut with bell-bottom jeans: 'I was _groovy_ back then, wasn't it?'

A small girl holding an all too familiar doll in her hands as a beaming smile crossed her face: 'My favorite childhood toy. Jessie from 'Woody's Round up'. I wore that hat on my head _everywhere.'_

The three of them sat in complete silence. Buzz and Woody stared at Jessie, waiting for her to say something.

"It _is _her," Jessie blurted out, "That's Emily…"


End file.
